<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝑨 𝑹𝒐𝒄𝒌𝒚 𝑯𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒐𝒓 (𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝑨𝒖) |ON HOLD| by Queenslittlesister</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026903">𝑨 𝑹𝒐𝒄𝒌𝒚 𝑯𝒐𝒓𝒓𝒐𝒓 (𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒆𝒏 𝑨𝒖) |ON HOLD|</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister'>Queenslittlesister</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frank N Furter - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Rocky Horror, Tickles, service dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28026903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenslittlesister/pseuds/Queenslittlesister</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie Mercury,a thirty year old Actor for the Rocky Horror Picture show.He meets Brian may,a fifteen year old and fan of the show.they fall in love,having a secret relationship.yet they get found out,two years later by Freddie's at the time 'boyfriend' Paul.Brian has severe anxiety and a service dog,he takes everywhere with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian may/Dr Frank 'n Furter, Freddie Mercury/Brian May</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Dr Frank N Furter played by Tim Curry in the film.</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>        </p><p>        </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Cast:</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Freddie mercury(Actor):30</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Brian may(anxiety):fifteen</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Roger Taylor:13</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>John deacon(backstage Technician ):Twenty five</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Paul prenter(Freddies abusive boyfriend):31</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>George michael(Freddies boyfriend):31</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Mary Austin(teacher):Twenty five</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Freddie is in a poly relationship with Paul and George,Brian doesn't know</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie Mercury,a thirty year old Actor for the Rocky Horror Picture show.He meets Brian may,a fifteen year old and fan of the show.they fall in love,having a secret relationship.yet they get found out,two years later by Freddie's at the time 'boyfriend' Paul.Brian has severe anxiety and a service dog,he takes everywhere with him.</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Freddie owns a Motorbike,Harley Davidson.</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>.......................................................</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Warnings:slight violence,swearing,spanking</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>June 21st 1977,Monday</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Brian's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>Hey,i'm Brian.I'm fifteen with Anxiety.I have my own Service dog,an adorable German Shepherd.I've had anxiety since i was Ten.I'm on medication but it gets switched a lot.My adoptive brother,Roger is Thirteen,he's a snitch,he outed me to our parents.my dad wasn't happy with me.</p><p>He's been trying to convert me to be a straight Christian boy.I'm in Year Ten,i live in London.Mum was trusting me to go to the Rocky Horror picture show in the theatre tonight.Just as long i take Roger with me.I have to babysit him.I had just got back from school and rushed to my room to change into jeans and a T shirt since its summer.</p><p>I go downstairs with my service dog,i had named Theo.I got my jacket on and Trainers."Take Roger with you!",mum calls"uh Mum.I don't think its appropriate for Roger",i say."its a fifteen!",i say"take him with you or you don't go at all",she says,i nodded"i love you two!",she calls"i love you too mum!",i say.</p><p>"have fun,be safe!",she says"we will!",i giggled."Do not tell mum",i hiss at Roger."I wont",he grins"i mean it",i say."Theo,come",i say.i grab the leash.We got to the theatre,we had two tickets.I have a backstage pass for myself.I dragged Roger with me"do not leave my sight",i hiss at him.</p><p>I always adored the main lead<b>,Dr Frank 'N Furter.</b></p><p>We got seats,front row."I'm bored",Roger whined"shut up,mum made me take you",i say."Can't i go home?",he asked"if you want",i sighed,i gave him money for a taxi"tell mum,you felt ill",i say,he nodded.I kiss his cheek.he left,i made sure he got the taxi home.</p><p>I stayed.I snuck backstage.....I heard the clacking of heels,oh no.i hid behind the door,i had Roger take Theo home for me.I tried sneaking out when someone walked in."Freeze right there",the voice says,i turn around slowly.</p><p>"Well then",the man says,with a slight smug smirk."I'm Freddie,you are?",he asked."B Brian",i stammer."that's a cute name",he says."I....uh i'm just...gonna go",i kept stammering.I ran for it.It was late,considering its <b><em>9:00PM.</em></b></p><p>I stopped outside a taxi rank,my anxiety was getting the better of me,i felt faint,always do during an attack,my head starts to spin,i passed out,hitting the pavement.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Half an hour later</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I was coming round from being out so long,i woke up on a sofa?!What in the earth is going on?</p><p>i put my hand to my forehead,blood."don't move",the same voice from before says,i had already sat up"let let me l l leave Please",i say almost whimpering,"i'm not gonna hurt you",he says."what are you doing sneaking around back here?",he asked."G g got curious",i stammered."I....I should really be going",i say,i walked home.A cut on my forehead.I let myself in,tired,not feeling well.</p><p>"Mum?Dad?!",i call out,mum came out from the living room"what happened?",he asked"had anxiety attack,passed out,hit my head"i say.She took me to the kitchen,cleaned the cut."go on to bed",she says,i nodded.i share a room with roger.I kiss his cheek and put his duvet on him before changing into my jogging bottoms.with no top.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">June 22nd 1977,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Roger,time to wake up",i gently shake him."Mm go away",he whined"its time to get up,baby brother",i tease.I was dressed and ready.I walked to school with Theo by my side.My first class is art,i couldn't stop thinking about Freddie,I got my art book out,we had to draw characters from any movie.</p><p>I chose <b><em>Dr Frank 'N Furter.</em></b></p><p>Its a detailed drawing."very good Brian",our teacher,Mrs Austin says."thanks",i blush.i signed it with my name.Added colour,the end of class came,its an all school assembly.We had to go to the Auditorium.I always took the front seats.I had Theo lay down."Today kids,we have a special guest!",the head of the school,Mr Evigan announces."i'll let you take over",he says.My breath caught in my throat at the realisation,i shrank in my seat,trying to avoid his gaze.</p><p>"I'm Freddie,i'm an Actor and lead for the Rocky Horror Picture Show,How many of you here have seen it?"hands go up after he asked."what's the lead?!",some kid,my bully,Lucas calls out."Dr Frank 'N Furter",<em>Freddie</em> says."What's it like being an actor?",someone else called out."its fun,shows all over the place,pays a lot",he says.</p><p>I needed to leave.I sat outside the Auditorium,having an anxiety attack.I took my medication.with Theo over my lap.My form teacher,Mrs Larson came out."Brian?Are you okay?",she asked.I shrugged."Excuse me?",<em>Freddie</em>.</p><p>"Yes?",Mrs Larson says to him."Mind if i?",he asked,looking at me."keep him away from me,i don't know what you want from me,but i want you to leave me alone",i say to him.I got up.I got sent home early.I felt a hand on my shoulder"Get off me",i snap."No,you're just a kid",he says"i'm fifteen",i mumbled."leave me alone,creep",i say."i know how much of a fan you are",he says."leave me alone!",i say.</p><p>I started running.He wouldn't leave me alone,i couldn't stop thinking about him."Leave me alone <em>Freddie!</em> ",i finally snapped."Ooh i'm so scared",he chuckled.I kicked him in the balls."Asshole!",i yell.he grabbed the back of my shirt"let go of me!",i snapped.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">That evening</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>There was another show of the Rocky Horror show tonight,i was going.I got ready to go,grabbed my jacket,leaving Theo at home.I show my ticket,took a seat at the front.I of course went backstage again.Resulting in getting caught.</p><p>"isn't this a surprise"<em>Freddie </em>Chuckled."have you got a crush on me?",he asked"No",i say,denying it,he tilted my chin"don't lie",he says"i'm not,leave me alone",i spat,trying to leave,he locked the door."Tell me,do you like me?",he asked"give me the truth",he says.</p><p>"<em>maybe</em>",i mumbled"speak up",he says"Maybe!",i blurted.I looked to the floor.feeling embarrassed."how old did you say you were?",he asked"fifteen",i sighed."i've seen you here a lot",he says."I'm a big fan",i admitted."well,who's your favourite",he asked"Dr Frank 'N Furter",i blush.he sat down on the sofa"i should really be going",i say.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">four days later,June Twenty sixth Saturday 1977</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I had been training Theo in the park,I will admit,i had been seeing Freddie a lot.i felt hands over my eyes"guess who",i blushed"Freddie",i whined."I know how much you want to kiss me",he teased."so do i get a kiss?",he asked"no",i teased,i quickly took theo home before going back to the park.</p><p>"you better Run",Freddie grins,i started running,he chased me"Watch out!",he yelled.before long,i had tripped and fallen into the lake,freezing cold.he helped me out."C cold",i stammer.He took me to his place,let me change into one of his tops and a spare pair of jeans.</p><p>"C'mere",he says.I let him kiss me."ever smoked weed before?",he asked,i shook my head"Can't,",i say"why?",he asked"anxiety,fucks me up",i say.he pulled out a pack of Cigarettes.he lit one up.he cups the back of my neck,pulling me to him,connecting our lips."let it take over,its not weed,i promise",he says"what was that?",i ask"shotgunning"he says. </p><p>We did it again.he pulled me onto his lap.I took the smoke from his hand and took a drag,coughing after."naughty boy",he teased,spanking my butt."hey!",i squeal"hey yourself",he says.We kissed again.My anxiety kicked in.</p><p>"you okay?",he asked,i shook my head"anxiety attack,chest hurts"i say.This wasn't gonna pass anytime soon."Call an ambulance,i really can't breathe",i wheezed,my chest pounding.he sat me on the sofa,he changed into jeans and a T shirt.he wiped off his make up.He called an ambulance,i felt as if i was about to pass out.</p><p>"Freddie,i'm gonna be sick",i say.he gave me the bin.I puked up.the doorbell went.I was shaking badly.One of the paramedics put an IV in my arm before giving me Adrenaline through it,it'll hopefully calm down my heart rate.I was put on a stretcher.I was starting to slip out of consciousness. </p><p>I felt Freddie hold my hand,i passed out.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">June 27th 1977,Sunday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I was waking up,I look to my left,i saw Freddie,i'm on an IV drip"Fred?",i croaked"Good morning",he smiled."i feel like i've been hit by a bus"i groan."you went into an anxiety attack",he says"and passed out",he says.I sat up,Freddie kissed my cheek"i've gotta dash,i've got work",he says,i roll my eyes,giggling. </p><p>he left,mum came in with Roger.Freddie and i had lied about what had happened."Oh honey",Mum says"hi mum",i say."are you feeling okay?",she asked"mm,feel fine,apart from my head pounding",i say.I got discharged.Mum took me home.I put on jeans and a hoodie.grabbed Theo's leash,put on my trainers.</p><p>I needed to finish training Theo a little more.I got to the park,my heart shattered.Freddie has two boyfriends already.i teared up.I walk to the nearest store,I picked up a teddy bear with a heart on it.I knew i was about to cry.</p><p>I bought the stupid bear anyway.walked to the coffee shop.bought a coffee,sat and drank it while holding the bear in my free arm,Theo tucked under the table,i drew for a bit,before the door opened,the bell ringing."Brian",shit"leave me alone asshole",i spat."how could you",i hiss.</p><p>"you didn't think to tell me?!",i yelled."i'm sorry",he says"leave me alone,i don't ever want to talk to you again!",i screamed at him,i ran.i was crying and upset.I went to my special spot, i sat against the tree,crying.Its not fair.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">June 28th 1977,Monday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>"Brian time to wake up",I hear mum say.dad always works,comes home drunk.I got dressed,brushed my teeth"you have a dentist appointment after school",mum reminds me for the third time in a week.I nodded.I got my shoes on and left for school,i go to  home room."Brian!Stop day dreaming!",Mrs Larson snaps at me"sorry",i muttered.I wipe my eyes.</p><p>I had drawn a whole picture of Freddie and myself.i crossed out his face,being angry,upset.the door opens,i walked out.</p><p>my arm was grabbed"let go of me",i growled"No",Freddie"let me go now",i spat."i said i don't want to talk to you ever again",i spat."i'm sorry",he says"No,you didn't tell me",i spat.</p><p>"I hate you so much,i wish we never met",i say."look at me",he says.I Do.he wiped the tears down my face"i didn't tell you for a reason Brian,if they knew,i'd have no job by now, you'd never be allowed to see me again",he says. </p><p>"i'm sure you don't want that",he says."I don't care anymore",i say."you've hurt me",i say.he kissed me,i pulled away"Not here",i spat."I don't care,i'm telling",i say"don't you dare,i'm not losing my job over this!",he says,i flipped him off,i ran,i took Theo home first.I walked to the Police station.</p><p>I caught Freddie waiting outside.I scowled.I walked inside,i was going to get him in trouble,no matter what.But of course he had already done the deed.i was put in handcuffs"what in the heavens is going on?!",i ask"you're being arrested for attempted rape",the officer says"i've done nothing,i'm fifteen!",i say.</p><p>Freddie walked in,smirking."see what happens when you play games",he teased"don't touch me,you made me smoke,you kissed me",i say"you let me",he says.I was let go and landed a hard punch to Freddie's face."you fucking asshole",i spat.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>(A/N:Brian will snitch to George about Freddie somewhere in this chapter and second chapter).</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I walked to the park,saw one of Freddie's boyfriends"E Excuse me?A are you george michael?",i ask"yes i am",he says."D do you know Freddie by any chance?",i ask"yes i do,why?",he asked"he's cheating on you with me!",i blurted.</p><p>I was ready to be slapped"i'm not gonna slap you",he says."thanks for telling me",he says"its fine,i wanted to know what he's really like",i say"Well,he's a prick really,he and Paul best mates and lovers",George says."oh really?Well,from what i've been told,Paul loves him",i say."paul fucking hates him,he beats the shit out of Freddie",he says.</p><p>"Any chance i could get Freddie arrested?",i ask"why?",George smiled"he made me smoke,kissed me",i say.we saw Freddie,i bolted for it.i got grabbed"let him go",Freddie lets me go"What did you tell him Mikey?!",he asked George."about what a prick you are",he says to Freddie.</p><p>Freddie glared at me"go home",he says to me"No,you didn't tell me you had two boyfriends,you hurt me Freddie,i even bought a fucking bear for you",i snarled.I threw it at him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hot patootie bless my soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u"> June 30th 1977,Tuesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">8:30AM</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span class="u">
      <em>Brian's p.o.v</em>
    </span>
  </b>
</p><p>I had stayed with Freddie for the night,my parents are suspecting something is going on.I had woken up in Freddie's arms."Get off me",i groaned. "No",he yawned"i have school today",i yawned."No,you don't",he says"yes i do",i argued.</p><p>"don't argue with me",he says.my phone went off......</p><p>It was Chrissie,my 'girlfriend'.</p><p>
  <em><b>(Brian,</b>Chrissie)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"WHERE ARE YOU?!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"chill Chris,im at home,i dont feel well"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"bullshit"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"fuck off then"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"im telling your parents"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"see if i care",</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"alright then asshole"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>"bitch"</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I sighed,rubbing my face,i got up,used the bathroom,brushed my teeth,put on one of Freddie's hoodies,my jeans.yes,i have a clean pair of boxers on.of course George was up"the fuck happened last night",i ask"Freddie got you drunk by accident,he thought he picked up the water",George says,i nodded.he gave me an aspirin.</p><p>"thanks",i say."who are you?",i ask"Paul,you are?",he asked"Brian,i don't know why i'm here"i say."Need a ride?",George asked,i nodded.he gave me a lift home,i puked up......I let myself in."Brian Harold may!",dad yelled"Where have you been?!",he asked"with a friend",i say."i stayed with Chrissie",i lie.</p><p>"No,you didn't,Chrissie's at school.not what she told me",Mum says."she told me you got drunk last night,you're fifteen!",she yells"i'm sorry mum,i didn't mean to!",i say,she slapped me.I ran to my room,crying.Theo lay on my lap."BRIAN!",dad yelled.i walk downstairs.he shoved a bag into my hands,dragged me to the car."oh hell no,you're not doing what i think you're doing"i say"oh yes",he says,he pulled up outside the psychiatric hospital.....i've been here before.its not nice.he pushed me out the car.</p><p>"don't leave me here!",i say"too late,should of thought about that before you got drunk",he says,slapping me.I was shocked.George had given me his number in case of emergencies,i called him,told him what happened,he came and picked me up. </p><p>I was pissed.he helped me into the car."let me see",he says,he cleaned my hands and wrapped a bandage around my left hand.he wrapped his arm around me."its okay to cry",he says"what happened",he asked"T they know,they yelled at me and kicked me out",i sniffled.</p><p>"you can stay with Freddie and myself",he says."thanks",i say."shit",i say"What",he asked"My service dog",i say,i realised,he took me home first,i ran and grabbed Theo,packed everything"where are you going?",mum asked"moving out,you and dad don't love me,i get it",i say,i put my stuff in the back of George's car,shut the boot and got in with Theo,putting Theo in the back seats of the car,before getting in.</p><p>We soon got to Freddie's place.I was still upset,george helped me move into the spare room."what's going on?",Freddie asked,i look at him,almost about to cry again.he took me into his arms."its okay you can cry",he says,i did.</p><p>"what's happened?",he asked"My parents kicked me out,they know i got drunk",i say"i'm sorry about that",he says"not your fault",i sniffle."they yelled at me,i'm scared",i say.he took me to his room,sat me on his lap."this is my fault",i say"No,its not your fault Brian,",he says,wiping my tears away softly."wait here",he says,he goes into the bathroom,came out almost an hour later,in his Frank 'n furter outfit,i couldn't help but stare.</p><p>It made me giggle a little."Are you laughing at me?!",he shrieked"No",i say trying to hide my smile.he starts singing.</p><p>This is where i broke into a giggle fit.I couldn't stop giggling."Stop it",he says,i shook my head."Well,i guess i'll make you",he says,wiggling his fingers at me,i ran for it,before feeling an arm wrap around my waist."Don't you laugh at me!",he says,tickling my sides making me squeal and squirm"St stop!",i laughed.</p><p>i felt his lips brush my neck.he changed into something more him,T shirt and jogging bottoms,pushing me down onto the bed.he cups the back of my neck,kissing me sweetly.the tips of his fingers,graze down my tummy,making me whine into his mouth."Patience",he says."Don't have patience",i say.</p><p>I ran for it again.he chased me.he swooped me off my feet making me squeal and hold onto him."cheeky monkey",he says.I put my head on his shoulder."Go to sleep Brian,you're tired",he says"No,i'm not",i say"yes you are",he says"am not",i yawn"really?",he asked"Not tired",i say"If you're gonna live with us,there are rules",he says,i nodded"Well one of them,is never run from me",he smirked"never wake up Paul on weekends.",he says.</p><p>"if you ever want to cuddle with george and i,don't hesitate to ask one of us",he says,i nodded."no getting up early",he says"okay",i say.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">Midnight,00:20PM/AM</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I shot up in bed,stupid fucking nightmares,I felt sick too.I walk to George and Freddie's room,careful not to wake them.i got in between them."Brian?",Freddie.I nodded.</p><p>"what's wrong?",he asked"feel sick",i say."go to sleep",he says,he put his arm around me.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">July 1st 1977,Wednesday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I had been up most of the night in the bathroom being sick with Freddie rubbing my back,i was sick with a fever.also tummy bug.I was told to stay in bed.George came in with breakfast"hey",he says."Morning",i say"don't feel like you have to finish it",he says,i nodded. </p><p>pancakes with strawberries and orange juice,i ate half of it."hey,feeling better?",Freddie asked"a little bit",i say."open up",he says.he put the thermometer under my tongue,i closed my mouth."its gone down a little bit",he says. </p><p>"does your tummy still hurt?",he asked,i nodded.he kissed my cheek.he ran me a bubble bath."come on",he says.I got in,sitting against his chest,i stayed in my boxers.so did Freddie,he kept his arms around me.i felt him rubbing my tummy softly.</p><p>"mm,that feels nice",i say.he washed my hair for me.he kissed my shoulder.My phone started ringing."George!",i called before coughing"got it!",he says."who is it?",i ask,drying off,and putting on a hoodie and jogging bottoms"your father",he says,i hung up.</p><p>I felt arms around my waist.then lips on my neck.i got a boner..."let me",George grins,they push me onto the bed,before tying me up.</p><p>Freddie kissed me as George palmed me through my boxers,i moaned,my eyes rolled back.Then buzzing against my hard cock."oh fuck!",i moaned.I squirmed with pleasure.I came hard,the untied me,washed me,which i giggle,i'm fucking ticklish.</p><p>They tickled me. "St stop!",i giggled"No!".Freddie chuckled,tickling all over my sides making me squirm and hide my face,he tickled my armpits"tickle tickle",he teased me,i squealed,laughing.</p><p>"St stop it!"i bucked and giggled.Until....Freddie decides to attack my tummy with kisses.it had me laughing hard.</p><p>"coochie coo!",he chuckled,tickling my armpits once more.I squealed.giggling like mad.I got up and ran in just boxers and a hoodie.i had Freddie chasing me,i'm still sick.i felt myself be lifted off the floor and carried to bed."Rest",Freddie says,i roll my eyes"i mean it",he says,he locked handcuffs around my wrist."Really?!",i say"yes",he says."Rest",he says,kissing my cheek.</p><p>he undid the handcuffs,went downstairs.i tried sneaking down"Back to bed",George says,i whined.I waited,i got as far as the kitchen before feeling someone on my waist,i jumped"Oh my fuck!Freddie!",i squeal"back.To.Bed",he says."you're sick and need to rest",he says.</p><p>"i feel fine",i started acting like a brat.He rolled his eyes and dragged me back to bed."Stay in here,do not leave",he warns"i feel fine!",i say,he shut the door locking it"LET ME OUT FREDDIE!",i yelled."YOU'RE SICK!",George yelled."I'm FINE!I WAS FAKING!",oops."WHAT?!",i hear the yell of Freddie,i backed away as the door opened."come here now",Freddie says"No!",i say."Now Brian",he says more firm,i wouldn't.</p><p>he picked me up off the floor"don't you dare spank me",i say.he held me on his lap"cheer up",he says"No,let go of me",i say"don't be a brat",he says.he wouldn't let me off his lap.he kept his arms around me,put something in my mouth to shut me up.i spat it out. </p><p>he pins me to my bed,strapping a gag to me"Stop it",he says.i gave up fighting him."good boy",he cooed.It was a pacifier gag.he picked me up like a baby"Stop pouting",he says.I flipped him off again.he tucked me in,keeping the gag on me."<em>whats in this?</em>",i wrote."nuts",he says"<em>NUTS?!",</em>i wrote,he nodded"<em>im allergic to nuts!"</em>,i show him,he took it off me,i shove the Epipen into his hand,he injected it into my thigh.</p><p>"better?",i nodded."i'm sorry",he says"its okay,you didn't know",i say.i go and brush my teeth.I was tired and wanting to snuggle."i need cuddles!",i whine. "No",Freddie and George say"assholes",i mutter,</p><p>"I'm leaving then",i sighed.i needed help.I grabbed my bag full off clothes.walked away from the house to the psychiatric hospital.I had to get a psych evaluation."Brian?",my name was called,i follow the nurse.</p><p>"just in there",she smiled,i thanked her."H Hi",i stammer nervously"No need to be nervous",the psychiatrist says.i sat down"why do you think you need to be admitted?",he asked"Well,i need help,i can't control my anxiety,i feel like i'm going insane,i've tried to overdose in the past",i say.</p><p>"fill this out",he says,i do</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Name:Brian (May) Mercury </em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>siblings:Roger Taylor May</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Parents?:Freddie Mercury,George michael</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Medical conditions:Anxiety,With a service dog</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Reason for admission?:has no control over anxiety,past Overdose</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Medication?:Xanax,</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <b>Klonopin,Librium,Valium,Ativan</b>
  </em>
</p><p>I hand it back to the psychiatrist.I have Theo with me.the psychiatrist took me to a psych ward,a locked ward.I understood,i was given a list of rules.given a choice to choose either a jumper or T shirt,i went with the jumper.i was shown to my room,its nice,spacious.</p><p>"if you ever need me,my office is just down the hall with the letter,D.J on it",he says,i nodded.I put my bag down,Freddie is my emergency Contact.I had to try and not overdose.</p><p>I had a bunch of my medication in my bag.I downed them all......I collapsed to the floor with a thud,waking up after three hours.Getting my stomach pumped.they kept shushing me,telling me its okay. </p><p>I was gagging on the tube down my throat.they let me puke the rest of it up. it came up.I felt crappy now.they kept me on an IV to give me fluids.I knew i would have to deal withdrawal effects.I already was,i knew i would have go through detox.I had to have a nurse with me day and night.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span class="u">July 2nd 1977,Thursday</span>
    </em>
  </b>
</p><p>I had barely slept,I brush my teeth in the bathroom,got dressed into a jumper and jeans.I had therapy.My nurse,Taylor(She),walked me to therapy."would anyone like to go first?",the leader asked"i will",i shyly say"I'm Brian,i'm Fifteen,i'm here because of my anxiety and a past overdose",i say.</p><p>"if its okay to ask why did you overdose?",someone asked"well,i overdosed because everything tends to get to much for me to handle",i say."Which is why i have a service dog for anxiety",i say.then we had free time,i was stuck in my room well not really,in the therapists office with an IV in my arm,fluids being pumped into me. </p><p>"Brian?you have a visitor",Taylor says,i nodded.Freddie came in"what the hell did you do?",he asked"admitted myself into his place,i need help Freddie,i'm not all there in the head,i had a past overdose,can't get control of my anxiety,then overdosed again,i'm on an IV with fluids,deal with it",i say.</p><p>"Brian,i'm worried about you",he says."I know,i'm scared",i say.he hugged me"too tight",i say"sorry",he laughs.he kissed my forehead."i don't want you worrying about me so much,i'm going through withdrawal and detox",i say"i want you at home",he says."I know Freddie",i sighed,i gave in.</p><p>Freddie started singing......."Stop it",i hiss at him."pull over",i say"now",i say,gagging,i was sick onto the side of the road.Freddie rubs my back softly.</p><p>i held my stomach,i was having cramps."what's wrong?",Freddie asked"Cramps",i whimper."it hurts!",i cry.we got home,Freddie carried me.he kissed my cheek.once we got in,he laid me on the sofa"it hurts",i say"i know",he says.</p><p>"its a symptom of withdrawal.",he softly tells me.I kept my arms around my tummy.George made me Honey Chamomile tea."you have to drink brian",he says"don't want it",i say"drink it,a little bit at least",he says,i gave in.I drank a little bit of it."are you gonna be sick?",Freddie asked,i nodded.he gave me the bin,i puked up.</p><p>Freddie and George rubbing my back softly."its okay",they say."my tummy hurts",i cried"I know it does",Freddie says.he rubs my tummy softly.laying me across his lap."it hurts",i sniffle"i know it does Brian,",he says,he rubs my tummy softly.</p><p>"I know it hurts",he cooed.he blew a raspberry on my tummy,i squealed,he tickled me....I giggled,squirming,he blew another raspberry.I squealed,giggling.he and George tickle my armpits and sides.Freddie picks up a fluffy feather duster."tickle tickle tickle!",he teased,dusting my tummy.I squealed.</p><p>"coochie coo!someone's got a dirty tummy",he teased,tickling me more.George tickled my armpits making me buck and squirm."coochie coochie coo!",they teased,i ran to the bedroom,they chased me.Freddie handcuffed me to the bed while George tickled my armpits hard."St stop!",i giggled"No",Freddie grins. </p><p>he moved to my feet"Nononono not my feet",i begged.he trailed his finger up the sole of my foot,i jerked.he picked up a fluffy feather."don't laugh",he teased,tickling between my toes.I squirmed,wiggling my toes.he picked up an electric toothbrush.he brushed under my toes,like they were dirty,i squealed before laughing my ass off.</p><p>        </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>